Skater Boy
by Kandelar
Summary: Taufan adalah seorang anak yang gemar bermain skateboard, suatu hari ia mencintai seorang gadis bernama Yaya, ia ingin menyampaikan perasaannya, tapi terlalu takut, akhirnya temannya yang bernama Ying membantunya, apakah dia diterima? Taufan X Ying. Gaje, author baru.


**Hallo..saya author baru, ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam fandom Boboiboy.**

**Fanfic saya kali ini adalah sebuah songfic, terinspirasi dari lagu dengan judul yang sama "Skater boy" Oleh Avril Lavigne.**

**Jadi kalau mau dapat feel-nya, bacanya sambil dengerin lagu pasti keren.. #plak**

**Maaf kalau jelek, saya author amatir..**

**Happy reading… ^^**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy dan karakternya milik Animonsta, cerita milik saya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(He was a boy _[Dia anak laki-laki])

_(She was a girl _[Dia anak perempuan])

_(Can I make it anymore obvious? _[Bisakah ku perjelas?])

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tampak sedang tersenyum sendirian, ia hanya menatap kearah kumpulan gadis yang sedang mengobrol bersama, tak lama kemudian ia mendesah sedih.

"Taufan, kenapa main sendirian?" Tanya seorang gadis sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan lalu duduk disampingnya.

Yang dipanggil 'Taufan' hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Gak apa kok Ying, aku cuman ngelihatin Yaya.." Jawab Taufan sambil memeluk skateboardnya yang dari tadi menganggur tidak sekali pun dimainkan.

"Kamu.. suka Yaya?" Tanya Ying lagi dengan mata membulat.

"Hmm..i-iya.." Jawab Taufan malu-malu.

Ying manggut-manggut sambil melihat gadis berkerudung merah muda itu di kejauhan.

(_He was a punk [Dia anak punk])_

_(She did ballet [Dia suka balet])  
(What more can I say? [Apalagi yang bisa ku katakan?])_

"Pantas saja sih kamu suka Yaya, dia itu kan udah cantik, pintar berbakat lagi" Gumam Ying,

"Iya, aku suka dia itu udah lama banget.. dari kelas satu SMP" Ujar Taufan dengan matanya tak lepas dari Yaya.

"Jadi kapan mau nembak dia?" Tanya Ying spontan sambil tersenyum jahil.

Taufan yang sedang minum langsung tersedak.

"Haaah.. nggak ah, aku gak berani.. cukup dipendam saja perasaan ini," Jawabnya puitis.

Ying memutar matanya.

"Kalau gitu gimana caranya Yaya bisa tahu perasaan kamu, apa gunanya kalau cuman dipendam? Ungkapkan dong, nanti kalau kelamaan digaet orang loh, ntar kamu gigit jari lagi." Goda Ying

Taufan melepas topinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku bingung, gak tahu gimana cara nembak perempuan," Kata Taufan sedih.

"Kan bisa minta saran dari kakak mu? Atau Gempa?" Usul Ying.

"Kak Hali mau diminta saran? Cewek aja gak ada yang berani ngedeketin dia, apalagi Gempa, dia mana tahu yang kayak gitu, dia terlalu polos.." Jelas Taufan sambil mendesah frustasi.

"Yah kalau kayak gitu susah juga ya.. hmm… aha aku tau!" Seru Ying sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, pertanda kalau ia sedang dapat ide.

"Apa?"

"Kamu.., aku bantuin buat dapatin Yaya, aku tau caranya, karena aku sering baca novel romansa, aku tahu langkah-langkah untuk mendapatkan seorang perempuan." Ying tersenyum lebar,

Spontan Taufan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ying.

"Cepat Ying! Beri tahu aku! Beri tahu aku cepat!"

"I..iya, tapi.. kamu lepasin aku dulu.." Pinta Ying dengan suara bergetar, karena tubuhnya diguncang.

Taufan pun melepaskan cengkramannya dan Ying menghela nafas untuk memulai kata-katanya.

"Gini.., aku gak bisa kasih tahu kamu sekarang, jadi nanti sore kamu datang ke rumah aku, jangan telat ya!" Ujar Ying

Taufan tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Ya udah, aku ke kelas dulu ya.." Ying pun pamit,

"Ok! Nanti sore yaah!" Taufan melambaikan tangannya.

Ying pun bangkit dan berjalan kearah kelasnya, saat ia sudah agak jauh dari Taufan, ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum sedih, "Payah sekali.." Lirihnya.

~…..~

"Kak Taufan mau kemana sore-sore gini?" Tanya Gempa sambil menatap Taufan aneh,

Karena kakaknya itu pulang sekolah langsung ganti baju dan tergesa-gesa, tidak seperti biasanya yang langsung main game.

"Anu.. aku ada urusan bentar, kemungkinan sampai malam, baru aku pulang.." Jelas Taufan sambil tersenyum simpul

Gempa mengangguk "Oh.."

Taufan pun bergegas menuju keluar rumah, Halilintar yang sedang membaca buku diruang tamu menatap Taufan aneh juga,

"Kau.." Halilintar bergumam sambil melihat penampilan adiknya dari atas kebawah lalu dari bawah keatas juga,

Taufan memakai kemeja putih biru dan jeans dengan warna yang sama, tumben saja ia berpakain rapi, biasanya selalu berpenampilan seperti anak jalanan dengan teman se-klub skateboardnya.

Halilintar mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan membaca buku,

Taufan hanya mengulum senyum, ia pun memakai sepatunya dan berjalan setengah berlari ke rumah Ying yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia tak henti-hentinya membayangkan wajah Yaya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

~….~

"Tok..tok..tok.." Taufan mengetuk pintu rumah Ying yang dipenuhi warna merah dan tulisan-tulisan Cina.

"Oh, Taufan, akhirnya kau datang juga.." Ujar Ying membukakan pintu.

"Iya dong! Kalau soal Yaya, mana mau aku telat.." Kata Taufan penuh semangat.

Ying hanya memutar matanya sambil menahan senyum.

"Ya udah ayo masuk" Ying mempersilahkan,

Taufan pun masuk,

~….~

"Jadi gini, pertama-tama kau harus cari tahu semua tentangnya, apa yang ia sukai, yang tidak ia sukai, bagaimana tipe laki-laki yang dia harapkan dan hal lain semacam itu" Jelas Ying saat mereka berdua di kamrnya,

Taufan mengangguk, "Tapi bagaimana caranya aku tahu? Menatapnya saja tidak berani apalagi mendekatinya dan bertanya macam-macam?" Seru Taufan frustasi.

Ying menjitak kepalanya pelan membuat Taufan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba.." Omel Ying

"Iya deh iya.." Kata Taufan sambil tersenyum

"Kita coba besok di sekolah,"

~…..~

SMP Pulau Rintis…

"Hei Yaya?" Sapa Taufan menghampiri Yaya yang seperti biasa sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Hai.." Balas Yaya riang sambil tersenyum manis.

Membuat jantung Taufan berdetak kencang dan wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Hmm.. a..anu.." Taufan tak mampu berkata-kata tanpa gugup,

Ying yang memata-matainya dari jauh hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Yaya memiringkan kepalanya,

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit? Kok mukamu jadi merah begitu?" Tanya Yaya dengan nada khawatir.

Taufan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku gak apa-apa!" Serunya sambil berlari menjauhi Yaya dan teman-temannya

Yaya hanya mengulum senyum, sebenarnya ia juga ada perasaan…

_(He wanted her [_Dia menginginkannya_])_

_(She'd never tell [_Dia tak pernah katakan_])_

_(Secretly she wanted him as well [_Diam-diam ia juga menginginkannya_])_

"Yaya! Kayaknya Taufan itu suka sama kamu loh.." Ujar Mary salah satu teman Yaya.

"Ah kamu ini.." Tepis Yaya dengan wajah yang memerah,

"Tapi aku gak suka dengannya" Sambung Lily teman Yaya yang satunya.

"Iya aku juga.."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yaya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya.. gak suka aja gitu, dia itu kan biang onar, jahil lagi, kamu mana pantas sama dia..," Ujar Lily,

"Padahal ganteng loh hahaha" Mary tertawa.

Yaya hanya terdiam, apa benar yang mereka katakan?

_(But all of her friends, stuck up their nose _[Tapi teman-temannya tak suka ])

_(They had a problem with his baggy clothes _[Mereka punya masalah dengan penampilannya])

~…~

"Kak Taufan kenapa?" Tanya Gempa dengan nada khawatir melihat Kakak keduanya yang lesu dan cemberut pulang dari sekolah.

"Gak apa-apa" Jawab Taufan lemas sambil pergi kekamarnya.

"Kak Taufan kenapa ya Kak?" Kali ini Gempa bertanya pada kakak teruanya,

Halilintar hanya mengangkat bahu, entah itu pertanda ia tak tahu atau tak peduli.

~…~

"Yaya! Aku mencintaimu..apakah kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak mencintaimu.."

Taufan memandang kosong kearah Yaya, hatinya terasa sakit saat ditolak begitu oleh Yaya, memang tidak ada orang dibelakang sekolah saat ini, tapi tetap saja..

"T..tapi ke-kenapa?" Tanya Taufan dengan lirih,

"Teman-temanku bilang…" Yaya menunduk, menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia tak sanggup bertemu mata dengan Taufan.

"Apa kau lebih mengikuti kata teman-temanmu daripada kata hatimu Yaya?"

Yaya tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan Taufan sendiri.

~…~

(_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy _[Dia anak skater, dia bilang sampai jumpa nanti])

(_He wasn't good enough for her, She had a pretty face_ [Dia tak cukup baik untuknya, Dia punya wajah yang cantik]

(_But her head was up in space, She needed to come back down to earth_ [ Tapi pikirannya diawang-awang, ia perlu kembali ke bumi]).

TBC? Or END?

**Maaf minna, kalau gaje, soalnya saya author baru, jadinya sangat membutuhkan saran untuk fanfic ini.**

**Flame diterima.**

**Silahkan review. ^^**


End file.
